Music
by Actual Banshee
Summary: Its the rule of the road, whoever is driving gets to choose the music. But Ayame has terrible taste, she leaves it up to Leiko to decide the tunes. Wufei doesn't understand any of it and the others don't seem to mind. 05xOC Mild fluff bordering on smut


**Gundam Wing**

 **One Shot**

 **Author's note and disclaimer: I know I should be working on "Undercover", but I just haven't been feeling it lately. And I got this idea over the weekend when I was hanging out with a friend. We were listening to Nsync, because that's how we do, and we were stopped at a red light, so we just started jamming and this guy that drove past us was jamming along with us. It made our day to say the least.**

 **I should also say I'm using my friend's (same friend who was in the car) OC, Leiko.**

 **I do not own Gundam Wing**

 **Update: March 31, 2016 I've been going through and editing majority of my one shots.**

 **Music**

The boys sat close together in the back. Duo sat in between Quatre and Trowa while he rambled on and on about the magazine in his lap. Heero and Wufei sat in the very back, Heero with his lap top and Wufei steadily becoming annoyed. The girls up front, Ayame and Leiko—the rebel leader and her second—were driving them to the new safe house.

Ayame's hair was pinned up in a messy bun with random thin strands slithering over her shoulder. One hand lazily on the steering wheel with a cigarette in between her fingers and the other hung out the window. Leiko sat next to her, tapping her feet to the beat, waving her hands around and bobbing her head wildly—tossing her white hair in every direction. The music was loud, the rhythm was persistent and the lyrics were about leaving a girl who cheated on the singer. Or all four, Wufei wasn't sure.

Ayame was watching the Chinese pilot's ever growing irritation in the review mirror. She cracked a one sided smile before taking another drag. She turned down the music. Immediately receiving a curious glare from the brown eyed girl who stopped head banging the instant she couldn't hear the beat anymore.

"What's wrong Fei? Are you getting car sick?" Ayame joked.

Wufei remained stoic, "I'm not getting sick."

"Is it my nasty habit?" Ayame asked in a snooty tone.

"Partly." Wufei admitted because it mostly true.

"Then what's wrong Fei?" Ayame questioned again, her voice dripping with fake sympathy, getting the trio to look back at him with concerned eyes and Heero to sideways glance at him. "Is it the music?"

Wufei crossed his arms over his chest, slouched in his seat and pouted. He knew where this conversation was going and knew that victory wasn't within his grasp.

"You know the rules dude. You drive, you get to control the torture."

"And since Ayame has terrible taste in torture—"

"You should ask the last soldier that pissed me off."

"…that responsibility belongs to me." Leiko turned up the music and continued to dance in her seat. Duo joined the girl, making the others laugh when the car began to shake. Ayame occasionally watched Wufei in the mirror, his pouting never stopped and when they reached the city Ayame decided to try to get him to smile.

When she lit her last cigarette for a while, Ayame rolled down all the windows; locking them so no one would be able to put them up. It was hot outside, but cool enough so no one would complain about the AC being off. Using the volume control on her steering wheel, Ayame turned up the music even more. Leiko and Ayame began singing along to the men that sang like boys and to everyone's surprise the girl's had lovely voices and easily kept pace with the quick songs—never missing a word or note.

They were stopped at a red light when the car next to them, full of men. They attempted to get the girl's attention; ignoring the male Gundam pilots who were all glaring at them.

Ayame cranked the volume up and pointed to her ear and shouted, "Sorry I can't hear you…the music is tuning out douchebags."

Ayame drove away, leaving the other car in the dust and its passenger's mouths hanging wide open. Leiko and Duo were cackling like fools, Trowa was quietly chuckling with Quatre, who felt a little sorry for the other car, and Heero was actually smiling. Wufei was staring out the window, but Ayame saw the crack in his mask. She wanted to call him out, but decided that she wanted to stay on his good side for as long as possible.

When everyone was settled into the house and the smell of dinner simmered through the walls. Ayame ventured upstairs to the end of the hall. She turned sharply on her heels to face Wufei's door and straightened her clothes before knocking. An oversized t-shirt that hung off one shoulder, jean shorts covered in oil stains and her hair was still in the messy bun. She knocked quickly and waited for the okay to enter, but it never came. Ayame opened the door to a small crack, ready to close it quickly if Wufei was changing. Wufei, however, was sitting on the floor, in front of the large bay windows, in his meditation position.

The female pilot cringed, walked over to his desk, stealing a post-it note and wrote the message that dinner was ready. Ayame contemplated on just sticking it beside his knee, but then the evil idea light bulb went off. She got on her knees in front of Wufei and attempted to stick the note to his forehead, but Wufei caught her wrist.

"What are you doing?" His eyes remained closed.

"Letting you know that dinner is ready." Ayame replied.

"You could have just told me."

"But you were meditating. I was trying to be nice."

"So you thought leaving a message on my face was nice?" Wufei's dark eyes finally opened, penetrating her flustered face.

"I had a relapse." Ayame admitted, her hand tugged in his grip, "But now you know, so I'm gonna go."

Wufei pulled her forward as he fell backwards, his hand released her so he could put both of his on her hips. One of them traveled up her side slowly, reaching her hair and releasing it. The loose curls toppled over her shoulders, shielding her face from his vision. Wufei leaned forward, smoothing her hair out of her face along the way and ran his thumb over her lips before crushing their's together. Wufei's brows furrowed when Ayame met his intensity with equal force. Ayame straddled his hips, moaning into the kiss when her hips rocked against his hard bulge.

"Guys your dinner is getting cold!" Duo yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Wufei broke away with a frustrated grunt and cursed the Shinigami pilot, "We'll be down in a minute!"

Ayame sat on her knees and fixed her hair while Wufei stood to adjust himself. "Sorry." Ayame apologized quietly.

"It's not your fault, its Maxwell's." Wufei held out his hand to her and helped Ayame to her feet. "We'll finish it later."

The female pilot blushed, turned to the door and was about to leave when Wufei spoke, "By the way, you're breath tasted like ash."

Ayame covered her mouth, exhaled into her hand and inhaled deeply, "You're lying. All I smell is mint."

"I know, I just wanted to see you smell your own breath." Wufei chuckled.

At the dinner table, the others were eating their food peacefully. Chatting amongst themselves about what they'll need for groceries and other supplies. When they heard someone fall on the floor with a violent thud, followed by stomping over their heads. They halted their chewing just in case they needed to act quickly to break up a fight.

"You're such an asshole Wufei!" Ayame shouted, stomping to her room and slamming the door in Wufei's face. He pounded on the door, the floor vibrating underneath his feet. When he began shouting the others rolled their eyes and sighed heavily.

"So much for them getting along." Leiko whined.

"They just need to tell us that they're dating so they don't have to go behind our backs anymore." Duo said bluntly as he happily took Ayame and Wufei's food off their plates and onto his.

Heero's brain slowly put the information together, remembering all of the times he had caught their friends parting quickly whenever he entered the room or one of them leaving the other's room at odd hours at night. "Wait…they're dating?"

 **Author's note: it's okay Heero, we love you anyway. Wufei is an idiot and Duo loves food.**


End file.
